


An Amazing Christmas.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Happy, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, surprise christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean surprises Sam with Christmas and a gift.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	An Amazing Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my story is day late, the holidays have been crazy busy. I hope y'all are having a good holiday :)

Dean had sent Sam on a beer run. The older man knew that he had to hurry to get the tree up and make the homemade pizza for them. He started making the pizzas first, he set the timer on his phone and went into the living room area. He got the tree set up and started decorating it. Dean had some ornaments that Sam had made in school when he was a kid. He made sure to hide them as they moved around. He got the tree up and the room decorated. He was done by the time, the pizzas were done. He pulled them out of the oven and cut them. He carried them to the living room and sat them on the coffee table.

*****

He heard Sam coming down the stairs. “I'm in the living room.” He said loud enough for his soulmate to hear him.

Sam started to walk towards the room. “Do you know hard it was too.” He stopped talking when he saw the room was decorated. “Dean.” He said softly.

“I know, it's been a rough year and I thought we could use a little break to celebrate Christmas.”

The youngest Winchester sat the beer on the coffee table and walked over to the tree. He felt himself tear up when he saw all of the little ornaments from when he was little. “You kept them?” He turned around to look at his brother.

“I've carried them with me for years.”

Sam walked over to his brother and pulled him into a hug. The oldest Winchester held him tightly. Sam pulled and looked at his soulmate with tears in his eyes.

“It's amazing. I love you”

“Anything for you and I love you too. Now let's turn out the lights and just use the Christmas lights while we eat and watch movies.”

*****

Sam smiled brightly at his brother. He turned the lights out while Dean turned on the TV and Netflix. The youngest Winchester sat closely to his soulmate. Dean handed him a plate with pizza and a beer. Once they were done eating they sat their plates back on the table. The older man kept looking at his brother and couldn't help but smile.

“Why do you keep looking at me?” Sam asked teasingly.

“You look so happy and relaxed. I like it.”

“Well, I am. This is nice, we need to this more not just on the holidays.”

*****

Sam curled himself around his older brother. He wrapped his arm around him and kissed the top of his head. They watched a few more Christmas movies together as they cuddled.

“Sammy, do you ever want to retire and buy a house?”

He moved and looked at him a little surprised. “Honestly, yes. I would love for us to have our own home.”

He bit his lip nervously as he took out his phone and handed it to Sam. “I found this two-bedroom house here in town. They aren't asking much for it. It needs a little work but I brought it for us. We can live here while we remodel it.”

Sam pulled him into closely and kissed him softly. “It's beautiful and it's going to be amazing when we're done with it. Seriously, Dee, this has been an amazing Christmas.”

“Yeah, it is. Once we moved into the house we can get a dog, I'll get a job at a car shop and maybe you can go back to college.” He smiled.

He kissed his brother again. “You're amazing. I can't wait.”

“Me either Sammy.”

They spend the rest of the night watching movies, talking, and making plans for their future together. The two Winchesters agreed that this was one of the best Christmas they had in years.


End file.
